This application requests renewal for five years (1975-80) of the grant (M01-RR-00060-14) which supports the Clinical Study Unit of Georgetown University Hospital. The initial grant to Georgetown University was awarded on May 1, 1961. The unit has been in operation since May 1, 1962. During the next grant period the unit will continue to be multicategorical and open to all faculty members. The total clinical research program will be broad in scope, involving many departments, singly and in cooperative efforts. Contained in this application are thirty-three projects which illustrate the range of research interests of investigators on the faculty of the School of Medicine. Renewal of the Clinical Study Unit grant will permit further expansion of clinical research at Georgetown. The unit will provide a vital training ground for young investigators and complete and productive training programs for research fellows. Opportunities will be available to house staff and medical students to acquire early introductions to the methods and problems of clinical research.